User talk:Sheree and Nemesis
Hi Sheree and welcome! Very very happy to have you here! Since you're good with traditional HTML links, you might be perfect to help add external links to many of the articles here. Much of what we write here is unconvincing to vets without studies or veterinary opinions to back it up, so one project I have in mind is to go through each article (starting with those that disagree with vets) and add external links to respectable sources. These links work best in a section at the end labelled with External Links You can edit any page, add this section at the end if it isn't there (just before the Category links), and then add hyperlinks with this syntax: *Impressive-sounding citation of source The '*' makes it a list item, the square brackets make it a link, and the space after the url marks the text you'll see instead. As for switching from traditional HTML to wiki syntax, you don't need to change all at once! Most HTML is accepted in the wiki editing box so you can begin with what you know, and switch over gradually to the wiki's shorter, more readable shortcuts for the same thing. Most of which are nicely listed here. Even if you don't have time to help, you are welcome to come by every day and watch this site grow, and correct us when we make mistakes! Happy to see you and Nem here! --Steve and Jock 18:43, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks for including me Hi Steve! Thanks for the welcome. I can definitely do that. I may not have a chance to do much this weekend. I have a sneaky suspicion that I'll be taking Nem back in to the vet any time now. Who knows what will come of that visit. This site is GREAT. You guys have done so much already. Thanks for letting me be a part of it. Sheree Thanks for the heads-up! ....about the Guestbook. Venita fixed it before I could.... How's Nem's eye? Are Nem's eye problems blood-sugar related? Steve and Jock 10:17, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) # Her eye miraculously cleared up about twelve hours after the steroid injection. But she is not in a very good mood and has been hiding in places that are near impossible to get to her. I don't know if her eye troubles are diabetes related. They seem to think it is an auto-immune problem. PS. I also fixed Claire's guestbook entry. --Sheree and Nemesis 18:49, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Nem's Page Sheree, you left a message on my talk page about fixing up Nem's page, but it looks like you've done quite a bit since that message. The only thing Steve and I might have that you don't are the heading and the listing of contents. You can make headings by placing two equal signs " " before and after the heading. When you have enough headings (I think 4 maybe), the system automatically generates the contents listing. Nem's page looks great!Venita 01:28, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks Venita. After I posted that comment on your talk page, Steve sent me an email and offered to help. I plan on doing more, but for now its a start. I would love to set up a table of recent glucose values like you have. I think that is a FANTASTIC idea, but don't know how to go about doing it. --Sheree and Nemesis 21:56, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: I started the table for you. You just need to add values. If there isn't a comment for a cycle, you can either delete the line that "comment" is in or replace "comment with "--". To add more days, just copy the "cycle" of data. BTW, I'm deleting my table because now that Max is no longer on BID shots, I don't know how to express the data in a table. Venita 12:08, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Also, Sheree, Nem's case study is categorized as a BCP PZI case. Was she on BCP? (I didn't know it was available in Canada.) Venita 13:19, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Nem started out on PZI (bovine) back in July. I'm not sure if it was specifically BCP PZI, as it was from Ontario. Thanks for helping me with the table, I will add numbers in right now!--Sheree and Nemesis 19:40, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC)